halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
梵
| image = Van.png | imagewidth = | nickname = | race = Holyman | gender = Male | job = Warrior | element = | level = 1+ | original location = 中央大陸 | affiliation = | occupation = Captain of Divine Coalition | guild = Divine Coalition | base of operation = Sun City | marital status = Single | relatives = | pet = | status = Active | user = | novel debut = Volume 2, Chapter 7 (Chapter 15) | manhua debut = Volume 3, Chapter 6 (Game 17) }} Appearance Fan is a blonde haired Holyman warrior. He wears armor and in the manhua he has wing-like accessories behind his ears. Personality Fan comes across as cold-hearted and cruel. He uses everything he possibly can to get his way. He also has a natural dislike of Nan Gong Zui and taunts him every chance he gets. Synopsis Tournament arc Fan had made an alliance prior to his debut in the final match. He initially let 南宮罪 and the beastman's alliances face off against each other so that he would have a great chance at surviving. After the beastman's defeat, he taunted Nan Gong into attacking him, but 王子 snapped him out of his rage. The two alliances then faced off. Nan Gong's at this point was much smaller than Fan's. Then, Fan commented that Prince had only helped Nan Gong so that it would be easier to defeat him later. Nan Gong asked Prince for help, but he did not move making it an even more obvious betrayal. After discussing amongst themselves, 非常隊 and 暗黑邪皇隊 joined the fray. Their mages attacked with strong magic killing some players and wounding many others. Amidst the chaos, Prince rescues Nan Gong Zui and Fan. He had 醜狼 heal them and gave them the chance to have a one-on-one duel. In the end, Fan was defeated by Nan Gong Zui. Nan Gong Zui arc Nan Gong Zui, Ice Phoenix and Fan were in the middle of an argument when Prince arrived at Moon City. Ice Phoenix had gone after Fan and Nan Gong Zui had tried to stop her and see the error of her ways. Fan had shown up and made Nan Gong angry once again. He was about to attack him when Ice Phoenix got between them and would not move. While this was going on, Prince came up and was able to make Ice Phoenix fall for him (and even faint). He then told Fan not to come near her again and challenged him to a fight. Fan declined, but said he would have his revenge and left. Eastern Continent arc He made Divine Coalition so that he would be able to attack Infinite City as soon as the NPC guards were gone. Infinite Hamlet Invasion arc Divine Coalition under Fan's command attacked Infinite City right after the NPC guards had been removed. They were repelled by the archers for a time, but were eventually able to reach the gates and took them down. This was because Fan had asked Ice Phoenix to sabotage the gates for him, which she did. When word got out that this happened, the army became so dispirited that they let Fan's coalition march right up to Nan Gong Zui. He told Fan that he would take whatever punishment he could dish out, but asked him to spare Ice Phoenix. Fan told him that she would not like that when Prince who had been on Sunshine's flying carpet fell off and landed right on top of Fan. After finding out about the situation, Prince ruffed up Fan and had Ugly Wolf pin him under his foot. Fan told Prince he was a coward for not fighting him one-on-one. Prince then told him that he would deal with him after the rest of his coalition. He then punched Nan Gong and told him to vet out his anger by killing off the rest of Fan's forces. Nan Gong Zui agreed and dove into the fray. Fan then tried to distract them by yelling out orders, but it did not work. In the end with Kenshin's quick swordmanship, Yun's rebound barrier and all the other defenders help, Infinite City was victorious. Kui, the second in command of the army, surrendered even though Fan told him not to (Wolf then crushed him so he would be quiet). Prince then told the members of Fan's coalition that if they did not join the city that they would be hunted down and KOS. Kui and Ice Phoenix then requested that Fan be let go, so Prince had Wolf heal him and then set him free. As he left, he told Prince that he was a worth opponent and that he would be back again. Central Continent Conquest arc Equipment Fan wields a sword. Powers & Abilities Fan is a strong swordsman but usually uses trickery to win his battle. Trivia Category:角色 Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:神族 Category:戰士 Category:天神冒險團 Category:隊長 en:Fan